Shining Stars (CANCELLED!)
by SkyraTwilight812
Summary: Lucy is an ordinary kittypet, living with her housefolk along with her brother and sister. But when she, her brother, and two of their friends venture into the forest, they meet a strange she-cat who asks them to join her new clan. (CANCELLED)
1. Allegiances

**DreamClan**

**Leader: **Dreamstar- Beautiful gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

**Deputy:**Goldenfeather- Golden tabby she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Sparrowsong- Pale brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Apprentice,Lilypaw

**Warriors: **

Suntail- Golden-brown tom with mismatched blue and green eyes and a ginger tail

Flashfall- Small jet black tom with white feet and amber eyes

Frostfoot- White tom with pale gray feet and cold ice blue eyes

Shiningheart- Pretty silver she-cat with green eyes

Stellaheart- Dark gray she-cat with a white star mark on her forehead and shining blue eyes

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Lunashine- White she-cat with a dark gray crescent on her chest and blue eyes

Rosefang- Pretty pinkish-gray she-cat with fiery blue eyes

Icebreeze- Sleek, pure white she-cat with shining green eyes

Shadowstreak- Pure black tom with amber eyes

Thunderheart- Huge golden tabby tom with jet black stripes and blue eyes

Swiftblaze- Speedy blue tom with green eyes

Foxtail- Fiery ginger tom with blue eyes and white paws

Thistlefur- Fierce ginger tom with burning green eyes and a long, fluffy tail

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Nightwing- Black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Ashclaw- Sneaky gray tom with amber eyes

Steelheart- Silver tom with cold amber eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

**Apprentices:**

Lillypaw- Light-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with white markings and green eyes

Blossompaw- White she-cat with brown splotches

Silverpaw- Blue-gray tom with silver markings on his face and cold yellow eyes

Creampaw- Pretty cream tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Redpaw- Ginger tom with deep violet eyes

Featherpaw- Silver she-cat with a white starburst on her forehead and green eyes

Darkpaw- Dark tortoiseshell tom with shining amber eyes

Hawkpaw- Fluffy ginger tom with green eyes

**Cats Outside DreamClan:**

Talon- Beautiful dark-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Heather- Pretty pinkish-gray kittypet with blue eyes

Ginger- Friendly ginger kittypet with white markings and clear blue eyes

Mitzi- Small brown tabby kittypet with green eyes

Blue- Blue-gray kittypet with green eyes

Vipra- Sleek silver she-cat with cold green eyes

Nyght- Pretty black she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lucy was hiding behind a clump of ferns, waiting for the right moment to strike. She saw an opening, and pounced on the squirrel that she had been stalking. She was right about to sink her claws into it when suddenly, she woke up. "Darn! I almost had it that time!", yowled Lucy. She had been having a lot of dreams about that lately, and each time, just as she was about to catch the mouse, she had woken up. She heard a small noise behind her, and turned around to see her littermates, Heather and Snooky, standing behind her.

"Are you okay?", asked Heather, "We heard you yowling and thought that something scary must have happened to you"

"No, I'm fine", replied Lucy, "It was only a dream"

The next night, Lucy was dreaming again, but this time, it was a new dream, one she had never had before. She was sitting in a clearing full of other cats. She didn't recognize any of the cats, but she felt strangely at home. She walked around, trying to get the other cat's attentions, but it seemed like she was invisible to them. Eventually, she came upon a small cave. Not knowing what else to do, she crawled into it. It was dark, cramped, and went on for a very long time. Lucy began to worry that it would never end. Soon, however, she began to see a faint glow up ahead. As she went on, it got stronger and brighter. After a short time, she found the source of the glow. She crept out into a large cave, with a soft silver flame burning bright in the center. A strange voice whispered in her ear.

_"Touch the flame" _it said. As long as she lived, Lucy had never been able to figure out what exactly made her do it, but she went forward and touched her paw to the flame. Immediately, the scene of her dream shifted. She was in a clearing in a different forest, one she had never seen before. The leaves of the trees glimmered like stars, and she could smell the scent of prey everywhere. As she looked around, Lucy spotted a strange she-cat padding up to her. She was a small, lithe brown tabby she cat, whose fur looked like it had stars in it.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy, "And where am I?"

"You are in StarClan" said the strange she-cat, "And my name is Leafpool. I have brought you here to tell you something important"

"Well, what is it?" asked Lucy.

"_A cloud of feathers will lead the dream to safety"_ said Leafpool, _"But beware the dark heart, for it will bring destruction"_

"Wait!" said Lucy, "What do you mean?" But the starry forest was already fading.

Now, she found herself in a shadowy forest. The tops of the trees were too high up to see, but they must have been thick, because only a faint green light filtered through it. The ground under Lucy's paws felt slimy, and she could barely see anything in the darkness. When Lucy turned around, she saw a pair of amber eyes glittering through the darkness.

"Hello?" she asked, "Where am I?"

Instead of answering her, the cat leapt at her. It was only for a second, but Lucy was able to get a glimpse of her attacker. It was a huge tortoiseshell tom with incredibly long claws. His pelt was covered in scars, and his amber eyes glinted with rage. Lucy's eyes snapped open suddenly, just before the cat would have struck her. She looked upwards and saw a strange cat standing over her. It was the same one from her dream.

"Get away!", she snarled at the stranger.

"Wait, Lucy, it's me, your brother!", shouted the strange, dark cat.

"Yeah, right!", Lucy yowled in return, clawing it's ear.

"Ow! Lucy, what are you doing? It's me, Snooky!" Lucy blinked once, and suddenly Snooky appeared where the other cat had been standing a minute ago.

"I- I'm sorry, Snooky, it's just that for some reason you looked like this strange, creepy cat from my dream, and scared me. What happened?"

"Well, you were sleeping, and then you started squirming in your sleep, and then you started yowling! What was that about, anyways?"

"I- I don't know", replied Lucy, "I think it had something to do with my dream. Oh, this is all just making my head hurt. Do you think we could talk about this later, when I'm more awake?"

"Sure!", said Snooky, always agreeable, "But do you think you're awake enough to go out in the woods?"

"Oh no!", shouted Lucy, her memory returning with a jolt, "We'll be late!" A few days ago, Lucy and Snooky had agreed to meet with their friends, Sparrow and Hawk. Because Sparrow and Hawk were rouges, cats who didn't live with Housefolk, and had their den in the woods, Snooky and Lucy had to go out into the forest to meet them. Heather, who had always been the shy one of the litter, preferred to stay home, where there was no danger from dogs or other, less-friendly rouges and kittypets.

"Hurry up Snooky, we don't want them to think we forgot to come!", Lucy urged as she hurried towards the door. In no time at all, the two had reached the usual place for meeting Hawk and Sparrow, a small hole between the roots of an old tree. When they slipped into the cave underneath the roots, they saw that Hawk and Sparrow had been waiting for them. Sparrow, a pretty brown tortoiseshell she-cat, was at ten moons old the most mature cat in the group, as the other three were only six moons. Hawk, adopted by Sparrow's mother when he was two moons old, was an already-powerful ginger tom, although he could be a bit hasty at times.

"So, how about taking us on a tour of the forest?", Lucy asked,

"C'mon, it'll be fun!", added Snooky. Hawk and Sparrow agreed, and they set off through the forest, and as they explored, the sun crept along it's slow path through the sky, and eventually disappeared behind the hills, and soon the moon was high in the sky. As soon as she noticed it was moonhigh, Lucy suggested that they go back before it was too dark. Everyone agreed to this, but just as they started back home, a voice sounded behind them.

"Wait."

**First chapter! :D Anyways, this story takes place a long time after "The Last Hope". Not much else to say about it for now, except for that Leafpool will probably deliver the prophecies until I have a DreamClan cat to do that sort of thing. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, since I forgot last time, here's the disclaimer. I do not own warriors. However, all the characters in this story belong to ME! (Except for Leafpool :P )**

Lucy quickly turned around to face whoever was behind them, half expecting to see the scary cat from her dream. But when she looked at the stranger, or strangers, seeing as there were two of them, neither seemed to be threatening at all, though Lucy still didn't let her guard down.

"Who are you?", she asked cautiously.

"My name is Dreamstar, and this is Goldenfeather", replied the stranger. It was Sparrow who asked the next questions,

"Why are you here, and what do you want with us?"

"Dreamstar and I are starting a clan!", said Goldenfeather, excitedly. Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the four cats, Dreamstar added,

"A clan is a group of cats who live together and take care of each other. In order to keep things peaceful, the cats follow a certain code that helps them walk the right path"

"So what do we have to do with this?", asked Hawk, suspiciously, "We don't know anything about a clan!"

"You all look like strong and clever young cats", replied Dreamstar, "And that is exactly what we need to get our clan started. I was hoping that at least one of you would like to join us"

"I don't know...", said the ever-cautious Sparrow, "How can we be sure that you're not just trying to trick us?"

"Well, I want to join!", said Lucy, "I've been thinking about running away to the forest for a long time, but I've always felt too afraid to do it. But if I was with other cats, cats who I could trust to help me when I really need it, I'm sure I could find the courage to do it!"

"Then I'm coming too!", said Snooky, decidedly, "It'd be awesome, having so much freedom!"

"I guess it sounds interesting...", said Sparrow.

"It would be nice, with all those other cats to watch your back...", added Hawk.

"So let's do this!", confirmed Lucy.

Soon, they had met the rest of the cats in the clan. There were the twins, Stellaheart and Lunashine, gentle Shiningheart and her mate, Frostfoot, Redpaw, a young cat who was also a former kittypet, a rather mysterious young cat named Silverpaw, three young cats called Lilypaw, Flowerpaw and Blossompaw, a pair of sisters named Rosefang and Icebreeze, a powerful looking cat named Thunderheart, a group of cats who went by the names Foxtail, Swiftblaze, Ashclaw, Shadowstreak, and Thistlefur, a black and white former kittypet named Nightwing, a shy cat about Sparrow's age named Creampaw, and two brothers a little older than Lucy, known as Flashfall and Suntail. When the introductions were finished, Dreamstar climbed up on the tip of a long branch that protruded from just below the mouth of a hollow in a short tree, and yowled,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Lowtree for a clan meeting!" as the cats assembled themselves beneath the Lowtree, as it was apparently called, she continued, "These four young cats have asked to join us, and I am sure that they will all remain loyal to the clan." The other cats yowled their agreement. "Sparrow. As I remembered, you asked me earlier if there was a way to help the clan and not fight, and maybe even heal injuries and sickness. I promised I would answer your question later, and now I will. Our clan is almost what a regular clan would be, except for we have been missing one thing. A medicine cat. Because of this, and Sparrow's interest in healing, I feel that she should become our medicine cat. Sparrow, do you wish to?"

"I-I think so" stammered Sparrow.

"You should know" said Dreamstar, "There are certain things you would need to give up. If you became a medicine cat, you would never be able to have a mate or kits. Do you still wish to be one?"

"Y-yes, Dreamstar. I do"

"Then from now on, you will be known as Sparrowsong, medicine cat of DreamClan. Lilypaw, who has also shown interest in healing but is too young to be medicine cat alone, will be your apprentice. Snooky. From this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw. Steelheart will be your mentor. I hope Steelheart will pass on all he knows to you. Steelheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice, as I have seen for myself the great strength and fighting skill you have shown. You will mentor Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him. Hawk. From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw. Your mentor will be Nightwing. I hope Nightwing will pass on all she knows to you. Nightwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown great cleverness and independence. You will mentor Hawkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Now, Dreamstar turned to Lucy. Her heart started beating quickly. Who would her mentor be? Dreamstar began to speak again. "Lucy, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. I will be your mentor. I promise I will do my best to pass on all I know to you." Featherpaw's eyes shined with happiness. Dreamstar was her mentor! After the ceremony was over, Suntail, walked up to Featherpaw.

"Hey", he said, "Your new name is really pretty. It sounds a lot nicer than Lucy."

"Th- thanks!", said Featherpaw, nervously, "Your name is nice too."

"Goldenfeather's organizing the hunting patrols. Do you want to see if we can be part of one?", said Suntail.

"Sure!", answered Featherpaw, "I'd love to!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hooray for posting two chapters in one day :P**

**Oh, and I don't own warriors. (Wish I did!)**

"I, Dreamstar, leader of DreamClan, call upon StarClan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Featherpaw listened excitedly as she sat beneath the Lowtree. Several moons had passed since the clan had come to be, and she, along with Darkpaw and Hawkpaw were about to receive their warrior names. Dreamstar continued on, turning to the apprentices, saying, "Featherpaw, Darkpaw, and Hawkpaw, do each of you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do.", her voice rang throughout the clearing. Beside her, she heard Hawkpaw and Darkpaw say the same thing, but was almost too excited to notice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Darkpaw, Hawkpaw, and Featherpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Darkheart, Hawkstorm, and Feathercloud. StarClan honors your determination and bravery, and we welcome you as full warriors of DreamClan.", finished Dreamstar. When the ceremony was over,, Feathercloud walked over to share tongues with her friends, Redpaw, Flowerpaw, Rosefang, and Icebreeze.

"It's great that you're finally a warrior!", exclaimed Icebreeze, "Now we can sleep in the same den!"

"I wish I was a warrior", added Redpaw.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be a warrior very soon", assured Feathercloud, "after all, your training is almost complete!" Redpaw opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted when Lilypaw burst out of the medicine den and ran over.

"Sorry I missed the ceremony, Swiftblaze sprained his paw _again_."

Feathercloud groaned. "What was he doing this time?", she asked.

"Jumping over the gorge and showing off, as usual.', replied Lilypaw, "Why does he always have to act so stupid? It feels like I've missed half the stuff going on in the clan treating his injuries."

"He does _not_ act stupid!", retorted Rosefang, "He acts brave! You're just jealous that you can't do stuff like that because you're too busy with your medicine stuff!"

Lilypaw replied, "Doing stuff like that isn't brave unless you're doing it for someone else's sake. If he jumps across a gorge to save some kits, then I'll be impressed. Until then, there's no way you can prove to me that he's not just being stupid." Rosefang's eyes burned with rage, and she tackled the medicine cat apprentice, knocking her over. She was about to ready herself for another attack when Feathercloud stepped in front of her, saying, "Rosefang, knock it off. Lilypaw is right, he is doing reckless things that only ever end with someone, usually him, getting hurt. Now leave her alone."

"Fine.", growled Rosefang, still angry, "But I still think you're both wrong!"

"Wow, what's wrong with her?", asked Redpaw.

"She's just grumpy", replied Icebreeze, "She was sleeping on a thorn all night, and then missed two rabbits and a squirrel while hunting."

"Speaking of hunting, do you want to join a hunting patrol?", asked Feathercloud.

"Sure!", replied Icebreeze.

"That sounds like fun!", added Redpaw

"Great!", said Feathercloud, "What about you, Flowerpaw?"

"Sorry, I'd love to join you, but I have to go train with Blossompaw right now.", said Flowerpaw.

"Okay, maybe another time", said Feathercloud.

The three cats padded over to the Lowtree, where Goldenfeather was organizing the patrols. Suntail walked over to them, saying, "I was just looking for you three! Goldenfeather asked me to lead a hunting patrol, and I was hoping you'd want to join it."

"Sure!", replied Feathercloud, "That's what we were coming over for!"

"Where are we hunting?", asked Icebreeze.

"I was thinking the Sky Willow might be a good place", replied Suntail.

"Sure!", said Feathercloud, "Is anyone else coming?"

"Just Darkheart and Hawkstorm", said Suntail, "And look! Here they come!"

Once Darkheart and Hawkstorm had joined the group, they started off towards the Sky Willow. When they got there, they began to hunt. Feathercloud almost immediately noticed a squirrel sitting under the tree, burying nuts for the winter, and she motioned with her tail to the others to quiet down and get low. She began stalking the squirrel carefully, until she was right up next to it, and pounced. She landed on the squirrel, pinning it down with her paws and biting its neck to kill it. She carried the squirrel back to the willow tree, where she buried it to pick up later. She turned to Darkheart, saying, "If we look around, I'm sure we can find more prey. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure!", purred Darkheart, "If anyone can find squirrels, it's you!"

The two cats walked off into the bushes, where they began to search for more prey. Suddenly, Darkheart stiffened and began to growl. "What's wrong?", asked Feathercloud.

"Trespassers.", growled Darkheart. Feathercloud looked up to see two cats sniffing around, just past the border. Darkheart lowered into a crouch, and before Feathercloud could do anything, he pounced, landing directly on the larger of the trespassing cats. The two tumbled around, hissing and clawing. The smaller cat made a nervous attempt to help the other, but Darkheart knocked her off when she tried to jump into the fight.

"Stop!", yowled Feathercloud, and immediately Darkheart froze, with the cat pinned down under him and his claws about to pierce it's throat.

"Why are you telling me to stop, I've almost beaten him!", complained Darkheart.

"No, you were just about to kill him!", replied Feathercloud, "You should know that part of the warrior code is not to kill unless necessary, now that you're a warrior! Now get off him and let them explain what they're doing!" Darkheart reluctantly stepped off the tom's chest and sheathed his claws. The tom slowly stood up, still recovering from the shock of being attacked, and began to explain. "I'm Blue, and this is my sister, Mitzi. We've been living with housefolk ever since we were born, but we found it pretty boring. Then, we heard that some cats were forming a group, and we decided to join. We looked around for a while before finding a scent line, and we figured that this must be where they are."

"But I guess we were wrong about that, because we heard that the cats would welcome anyone who wanted to join, not attack anyone who set paw across the border.", continued Mitzi.

"No, actually, this is the place you were looking for.", replied Feathercloud, "My brother Darkheart is just a little skittish about trespassers, seeing as the clan is still quite small."

"Am not!", growled Darkheart.

Ignoring Darkheart, Feathercloud continued, "If you still want to join, I could take you to our camp so you could ask Dreamstar if you could join."

"That would be great!", said Blue.

"As long as no one attacks us again.", added Mitzi.

"Okay!", said Feathercloud, follow me!"

Just then, the rest of the patrol burst through the bushes.

"What's wrong?", asked Feathercloud.

"We heard yowling, and came as fast as we could!", replied Icebreeze, "Who were you fighting?"

"Don't worry, Darkheart just mistook these two kittypets for a threat", said Feathercloud, "They want to join the clan. Do you mind if I take them to the camp now?"

"Not at all.", said Suntail, "But maybe you'd like to come on another patrol soon?"

"Sure.", said Feathercloud.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yayz, new chapter! Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make a christmas oneshot, so I needed to take a break with my story. But I'll try to be more active now! Hope you like it!**

Swiftblaze limped out of the medicine den, trying to keep his weight off his injured paw. "Stupid sprain.", he mumbled, "I should be out hunting right now!"

"And you would be if you hadn't been jumping over the gorge like a mouse-brain!", came a voice from behind him. He turned to see that Sparrowsong, the medicine cat had followed him out. "You really should stop doing things like that, all they ever result in is you getting hurt and other cats thinking you're even more of a mouse-brain than they already thought you were", she continued, "And it's starting to annoy me and Lilypaw. We had to miss Feathercloud, Hawkstorm, and Darkheart's ceremony because of this injury!"

"Wait, they're _warriors_? Jeez, what's Dreamstar thinking? She should of kept them moss-gathering for twelve more moons!" Sparrowsong gave him a dirty look and padded back into the medicine den. Swiftblaze rolled his eyes and walked over to where his friends were.

"Hey, Swiftblaze!", said Ashclaw, turning to greet him, "You finally got away from Sparrowsong! Are you still going to try and catch a fish in the river tonight?"

"Of course! Why would I let something stupid like a sprained paw keep me from doing that?", said Swiftblaze.

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?", said Foxtail, "Sparrowsong gave you a pretty dirty look there, and about half the other warriors think you're just a big idiot!"

"Who cares what they think?", answered Swiftblaze, "They can't stop me from having fun!" Suddenly, the bushes around the entrance to the camp rustled, causing Foxtail to jump two taillengths into the air, landing on a low branch. "Really, Foxtail? That's just Feathercloud!", said Swiftblaze, clearly annoyed.

"S-sorry, I just thought that I smelled an odd scent and- YEEK!" Foxtail jumped to a higher branch when two strange cats padded in after Feathercloud. Swiftblaze looked at the two strangers, and immediately noticed that they were both wearing collars.

"What's the big idea, bringing kittypets into the camp?", said Swiftblaze as he padded up to Feathercloud.

"If you can remember, Swiftblaze", countered Feathercloud, "Only a few moons ago half of this clan was eating kittypet slop in a twoleg nest, including me and you! Now, get out of the way, these two want to join the clan!"

"Oh, jeez, that's the last thing we need!", said Swiftblaze, "More mouths to feed! They probably won't catch any prey, either!"

"Swiftblaze!", yelled Feathercloud, exasperated, "You barely even hunt, you just go around doing idiotic things and wasting Sparrowsong's herbs on injuries from your stupid adventures! Now, back off! I already had to deal with Darkheart almost killing them!"

"Wait, Darkheart tried to _kill_ them? Even I know that it's not worth it to kill kittypets, they all just run away after a few scrapes." Seeing Feathercloud's angry glare, he added, "Jeez, I wasn't talking about you!"

"Anyways, that's none of your business.", said Feathercloud. She walked past Swiftblaze, and into Dreamstar's den. Soon after, Dreamstar padded out, followed by the two kittypets, who were no longer wearing their collars, and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Lowtree for a clan meeting!" Swiftblaze sighed, and walked over to the Lowtree. "Cats of DreamClan!", continued Dreamstar, "You all know that we are still a fairly small clan, and cannot afford to turn down any cat who wants to join us, and Feathercloud has found two young kittypets willing to do so. They will be accepted into the clan as apprentices." All of DreamClan yowled in agreement, except for Swiftblaze and Darkheart. "Mitzi" continued Dreamstar, "From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Fernpaw. Icebreeze will be your mentor. Icebreeze, you had no mentor, but have still shown great intelligence and patience. You will be the mentor of Fernpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Dreamstar turned to the other kittypet. "Blue, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Bluepaw. Rosefang will be your mentor. Rosefang, you have shown great spirit and determination. You will be mentor to Bluepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." With that, the meeting broke up, and Swiftblaze pushed his way through all the cats and walked out of the camp to go hunting.

That night, Swiftblaze lay in his nest until everyone was asleep, and got up and woke Thistlefur, Foxtail, Shadowstreak, and Ashclaw. "C'mon, let's go!" he whispered impatiently.

"Jeez, Swiftblaze" yawned Foxtail, "Give us a chance to wake up!"

Soon, everyone was awake and they were on their way to the river.

"Sshh!' whispered Thistlefur as Swiftblaze stepped on a twig with a loud _crack. _"Do you want to wake up the whole forest?"

"Really, Thistlefur?" came the reply, "They can't hear us from way over there!"

"Well, if you get in trouble for this, I'm not helping you get out of it again!" said Thistlefur, angrily. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Foxtail.

"Look, guys, we're here!

**This chapter introduces Swiftblaze a little more. He's going to be an important character later on, though he's just a mouse-brained idiot right now.**


	6. Chapter 5

Feathercloud yawned and stretched. This would probably be one of the longest nights of her life. She looked at her surroundings, trying to see if she could find anything to keep her occupied- and awake. She saw Hawkstorm, sitting next to her and trying his best to keep his eyes open, but when she looked around, she realized that Darkheart was gone. Deciding she should probably go and find where he had gone, she started looking around. She followed his scent through the forest and across the river, but when she got to the edge of the territory, she stopped. _"I hope he hasn't decided to go back to the twolegs" _she thought, _"Oh well. I'll ask Dreamstar if I can lead a patrol to see where he's gone in the morning. But I should go back to the camp for now. I don't want Hawkstorm to think we've _both_ abandoned him!" _As she made her way back, she picked up the scents of Swiftblaze and his gang. _"Wonder what they're up to this time?"_ she thought, _"I should probably check it out."_ She sneaked through the bushes, careful not to make a sound, and saw Swiftblaze swiping at the river with his gang watching him. She was about to leap out and confront them, when someone hissed in her ear "Get down!" and pushed her onto the ground. She looked up to see Silverpaw, and opened her mouth to ask him why he pushed her when he whispered "Sshh!" in her ear again and she looked up to see a couple of twolegs crashing through the bushes. Swiftblaze and his gang seemed too preoccupied with the fish that Thistlefur had caught to notice and the twolegs were coming up fast.

"We have to help them!" whispered Feathercloud.

"No, you should stay here" said Silverpaw, "You've just become a warrior, and I don't want you to get killed or anything on your first night as a warrior. I'm still an apprentice, and I don't mind if they do anything to me. I just want to make sure that those idiots don't get caught."

"If I ran away and let an apprentice fight on his own" said Feathercloud, "What kind of a warrior would I be? I'm not leaving you behind.

"Well, if you want to. We need to distract the twolegs, so when you jump out, yowl and make as much noise as you can" said Silverpaw.

As she ran through the bushes, Feathercloud thought to herself _"Silverpaw is great at coming up with good strategies in a tough situation. If we get through this, he might make a good leader some day"_

By now most of the cats had seen the twolegs, but were too frightened to warn Swiftblaze, who was still oblivious to the danger behind him. Feathercloud was about to leap out and warn him, but Silverpaw was faster. He jumped onto Swiftblaze's head knocking him over. Swiftblaze turned to yell at him, but when he saw what was behind him, his eyes widened with shock. The twoleg reached down to grab Swiftblaze, but Silverpaw pushed him out of the way and was grabbed instead. Worried for the apprentice's life, Feathercloud jumped out, landing on the twoleg's foot. She started trying to claw it's leg, but there was some kind of tough blue stuff on it's leg blocking her claws. Still clinging on to the blue thing, she yowled at the others "Get out of here! Go!" The other cats, who up until now had just been standing there stupefied by fear, bolted into the bushes towards the camp. Feathercloud, satisfied that Swiftblaze and the others were safe, kept fighting the twoleg to try and rescue Silverpaw. She tried to claw through the blue stuff, but it was just too thick. The twoleg yowled and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. She kept on struggling, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out of the twoleg's grip. The twoleg threw her into a cage, and put the cage into a dark place. Feathercloud looked around, her eyes gradually adjusting to the light, and she saw some kittypet slop and a bowl of water on the floor. Feathercloud's stomach rumbled hungrily, but she wasn't about to eat anything a twoleg had touched. "Silverpaw!" said Feathercloud, "Silverpaw, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I think your cage is next to mine." came Silverpaw's voice, "Are you alright?"

"Yes" answered Feathercloud, "Are you?"

"I think so. Do you know where we are?"

"I'm not sure."

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise, and all of the sudden the cages were being rattled around by some unseen force. Feathercloud wasn't sure what to do. All she could do was sit there and try her best to keep herself from getting thrown around the cage. After a while, the rumbling stopped and the cages stopped rattling. There was a creaking noise, and light blazed in Feathercloud's eyes. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. As she looked out, she could see that the sun was just beginning to rise. A twoleg came and lifted up her cage, and then put it in yet another strange place. But at least she could see now. As she looked around, she saw Silverpaw next to her, as well as many other strange cats in nearby cages. For some reason, all of them appeared to be asleep. "We have to get out of here!" hissed Feathercloud, "Who knows what the twolegs are going to do to us if we stay!"

"But how?" asked Silverpaw.

"I think there's some kind of thing on the front of this that I can use to open it." Said Feathercloud, "What was it called again? Oh, that's right, it's called a latch" Feathercloud squeezed part of her paw through the cage, and began to try and open the latch. After a while, she was finally able to undo it. She pushed her paw against the front of her cage, and it swung open easily. She padded over to Silverpaw's cage, and quickly undid the latch on his.

"Do you think we should help the other cats?" asked Silverpaw.

"I don't think so" said Feathercloud, "I normally would, but we need to get out of here and back home as fast as possible. And besides, they all seem asleep. It doesn't seem like opening their cages would help them that much." She looked around, and, seeing that the door they had come through was slightly ajar, she motioned with her tail to Silverpaw to follow her and ran out the door. Once she was out on the street, Feathercloud realized that this was a place she vaguely remembered. If she could only find the twoleg nest she had grown up in, she knew that she and Silverpaw could easily find their way home.


	7. IMPORTANT!

**Okay, anyone who still remembers this fic will be wondering why it hasn't been updated since last year. The truth is, I don't have the motivation to write it anymore. On top of that, I'm also spending the small time everyday I have to write working on other stories, such as Thunderbound. (It's a Warriors/Earthbound crossover, go check it out!) Because of this, I've decided to cancel this fic. It will not be removed, but it will not be updated. I may still return to it eventually, though, so keep watch!**


End file.
